A New Friend or Enemy
by Yeelimso
Summary: There is this girl, who is unusually known by Elesis, but things have changed. She seems to hate Elesis and Elesis seems to feel regret whenever she's near her. Now Elesis's heart is torn, her old friend or her brother? Duties of a member or duties of leader? Please R7R I already know that i suck at summaries.


**The ages of the El members:**

 **Elsword 17**

 **Aisha 19**

 **Moon 20**

 **Sun 18**

 **Rena unknown**

 **Elesis 20**

 **Raven 28**

 **Eve Unknown**

 **Chung Seiker 17**

 **Ara Haan 21**

 **Add 20**

 **Moon's POV**

 _"Elesis no!" the door opened and I saw her in shock, Why, why didn't you listen to me Elesis? "Elesis, why?!" "Ummm... Moon.. There's a black twin tail fox next to your sister... I will kill her for you." "Noo!" I yelled, I had to tell her the truth, "Elesis, they are both my sisters, one is blood related..." We were only 5, happy kids with younger siblings. "I'm a guhimo (nine tails fox) and I can't let you hurt Kuhimo, or Sun." I stood up ready to fight my best friend, we were both amazing swordsman. Elesis then smiled, "No, never. I keep secrets. I can't let Elsword know his best friend is the sibling of a guhimo." She smiled as she stuck her tongue out and I sighed in relief. "Thanks Elesis," I whispered._

 _Soon the following day, I was banished from Ruben Village, I walked in every other village however they were informed, that I am a guhimo. So they feared me, like any human would. they all banished me, the only one who knew my secret other then myself and my sisters was Elesis. I can't forgive her. I can't let her have her way. Banishing me from every turn and haven there was. So then I live in a corner of a field in Lanox..._

That was all in the past, now I am 20, it has been 13 years that I haven't seen Elesis. Now I was looking for my annoying sisters. Sun is still learning to control Kuhimo so... out of pain and me being 'bossy' so she ran away with Kuhimo. I sighed then noticed a message in my mailbox, usually it was from Vanessa to help aid her in battle, when their going against level '1' monsters. I looked in opened the letter only to almost lose my cool composure. It was from Ran... I stared at the letter almost about to do suicide. It said:

 _Dear Moon,_

 _You are a great opponent, but why join the losing side? Why not the winning? I know how much you like to win, join us and win a lot of battles. Plus we know that you're special and that you want attention so here is the chance to take it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ran_

In my mind I laughed at the last part, i was trying to avoid attention, not get it, but I'll join for my own purposes, ha! This is going to be fun I bet...

 **Elesis's P.O.V**

I was helping the Velder knights with the El scouts and my brother. We went down in a dark hall, Vanessa and the Velder knights stayed out of this one and guarded the outside while the El scouts and I went in to check the castle out. We went into the ballroom only to find it empty, then out of the blue demons started attacking us. A girl with dark hair ran in and pointed at us only for more demons to appear. I fought back and started thinking, the girl wasn't a demon yet she acted like a general demon and demons actually listened to her... her hair was down and the ends were round, her eyes were black and she watched, not even helping any side. Then as I finished a demon she lunged at me barking orders. She had a knife in one hand and was about to finish me until... We saw each others face, I didn't exactly know her, but I felt like I should know her, but she looked at me and backed away, then hopped backwards only to jump high in the air on top of the window seal with Chole and Ran.

Soon they left after winning the battle. I ran outside to find some of the Velder soldiers dead, but Vanessa was still alive. She stared at me like she saw a ghost. "Elesis.. You talk sense into her, you do it... yea you..." Vanessa passed out after that and I began to worry, she never was a type of person that got easily frightened.

When Vanessa woke up she was back to her old self, I went up and asked, "so... Vanessa who were you talking about back there?" Her voice turned white again and she managed to choke out something in a very soft voice that i strained to hear, "Moon." At first I thought I didn't hear her correctly, "Excuse me what?" Vanessa stared at me sadly, "Moon."

 _"Ellie!" "Come on Moon!" two small girls giggled and laughed, as they ran and sparred each other, it was obvious that they were equally matched. "Ellie! I'm coming for you! Anger Bliss~" The other girl yelled back, "Me too! Unlimited Blade!"_

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Moon?! What in the... Why in the world would she be in their side? Vanessa you must be seeing things, I didn't see a girl with her hair into pigtails." Vanessa shook her head sadly, "No Elesis, you did see her, you just refused to know that you saw her. She cut her hair and left it down." Memorization came creeping up and I started to freak out. Is she still mad about 13 years ago? Does she really believe that I was the one who ratted on her?

I slid away and walked towards my room, before I was rudely interrupted by Elsword. "Hey sis! Come on we're going to check out Hamel now!" "Els~" I broke off unknowing what to say, I wanted to be left alone, however telling my brother that after we didn't see each other alot nowadays... I want to stay alone, but then again fighting demons could help me calm down... I nodded and we left...

 **After the battle...**

 **Elsword's P.O.V**

I knew there was something on my sister's mind, she looked so angry and fearful out in the field, she was never too cautious. As I got worried for my sister, the El gang worried for me. I saw Chung, Ara, Aisha, Raven, and Rena talking to each other and Chung passing the news to Eve and Add, but not me. I watched them as they turned around shocked to see me, well expect for Eve, who had a poker face. "Umm... bro..." Stammered Chung, "H-hey, w-wha-what's up?" "Oh nothing, just that my friends are talking about something I don't know about?" I stated. They just stared at me and this time Raven spoke, "We were just wondering if you're~..." "Guys! There's another attack come on lets go!" Elesis interrupted Raven and ran past me with her sword.

I was fighting the demons, until a girl with round long hair appeared in front of me,"Well, well, well." She said "This is how pathetic the El gang is? What would happen if their leader was... Well.. _Dead_?" She empathized dead and pulled out her sword admiring it. "Noooooooooooooo!" Elesis screeched charging into the girl, "You will not hurt my brother! Best friends or not, no way!" The girl gave a shocked expression blocked the move, then grinned, "Best friends?" she scoffed, "Oh dear, it seems someone forgot about those years." then she smirked, "Ok Elesis, let's do this."

I watched the two girls fight, Elesis was holding her sword and constantly attacked with both hands, her full force or power, but the girl swung her sword carelessly with one hand and deflected all of Elesis's moves. I looked back and remembered that Elesis said something about being best friends... then the girl spoke, "Hehe, Ellie, didn't you practice at all or at least get better? Oh, well my turn to attack." Ellie? Who in the El does she think she is?! Nobody calls my sister Ellie! I moved to attack, but found her gone and a body on the floor, bleeding half to death. I ran over only to find Elesis near to death. "Elesis! Wake up, sis can you hear me? You can hear me right? Get up!" I was frantic all over and Rena came over to only bit in paralyzed in shock.

Elesis was sleeping in her room, healed, but she had a cast around her hips, left arm and her right leg and I was still waiting to ask her about the girl. "She almost didn't make it, she nearly died, it's a miracle she's still alive," was what the doctor said, and I was happy to find her alright. I was furious with that girl though, who in the El was that? "Hey Eldork!" Aisha's voice rang through my head and it took me a while to register what she said, and I got mad, "What did you call me grapehead?!" "It took you long enough to hear me! I been insulting you for the last two minutes!"

"Hehehehe, this is the El scouts head quarters? Hahahaha, boy are they pathetic? Oh, well I better finish what was started... To kill little, poor Ellie." I turned around to be face to face with that same girl who almost killed my sister. "You.." My voice was filled with venom. "Hahaha, you Els you miss me?" Els?! Who does this girl think she is?! I got ready to attack and then Aisha came out of nowhere, "Elsword do you know her?" Aisha's face was impossible to read and I replied, "No! I do not know this girl who almost murdered my only sister!" Aisha then smiled and nodded, "We can help you Elsword I'll get the others." She then teleported out. I turned only to find the girl walk away in disinterest, "Hey!" I yelled, "Where are you going?!" "Some where more fun and not as pathetic or cheesy place like here." I got mad at her answer, how rude!

"Then you running away because you're scared and out numbered?" I asked as the others got in ready position, she twitched and a tick mark appeared. "No," she replied icily and calmly, "I just don't want to waste my time with idiots like y'all... Are you all Eldorks Scouts?" I got mad, but then Ara whispered, "Eun said, something is really weird about that girl..." I nodded my head to show I heard her and said, "Come on guys we ain't gonna fight a chicken..." The girl just walked away until Ran appeared and said, "What are you doing?! Why not attack them?!" She whispered a few things and he said, "Give them a scar to fear you!" She just snorted then said, "Fine, whatever, I need to see how strong they are anyways, since you can't beat them all at once, I'll be more then happy to show you how it is done." She glared at us and nunchuks appeared in her hands, let's do this!" She swung her nunchuks carelessly like she didn't care at all. I went head force with Raven and Ara while the others used ranged attacks.

We never hit her once and she was strong we were all weakened. She laughed and stared down at us, "I will let your pathetic lives be, but cross my path again and you will all die, one by one." We all glared at her and we heard Eun's voice, "Oh, no you won't!" Caught off guard the girl got hit using swift blows Eun attacked. The girl's nunchuks couldn't deflect the graceful spear's blows. Eun watched as she jumped back and we all stood up. The girl smiled her nunchuks turning into a spear. I watched in shock and awe. "So, a fellow guhimo (ninetails fox)." "Fellow?!" Eun's voice was harsh, "You are just a mortal, a human, you are not a fellow, you are a mere pitiful girl who is going to be killed...By me."Eun smirked, but the girl's smirk was bigger, "Am I?" the girl asked, "Ok then let's get this really started." She wiped the blood off her mouth and smiled.

When she almost lost I spoke, "If you give up then we will let you go." She laughed and didn't even wince at her pain. "You people really thought you could beat me?! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha. Y'all are really stupid!" She smirked as she got up with ease, "Playtime is over, we do this for real." I smirked back, "You said that before and almost died, so what do you mean?" "Wanna see?" She glowed white and did a 360 degree in the air only to come back down as a white guhimo human form, but instead of red marks like Eun she had black ones. "Let us play, as you watch me kill you off, no?" Eun stood in shock and regained her posture, "Ok _fellow_ guhimo let's do this." When Eun said fellow she said it with venom. "What wrong Sliver? Are you a real pet now?" The other ninetails laughed as she changed back. She was laughing at Ara, I realized. Eun changed back to normal and Ara was there alone. My alarm grew as I saw the others do the same.

"Moon. Your fight is with me and not them." I turned only to see Elesis leaning on her sword for support. "No sis wait." I began, "No you listen Elsword, I know this girl and I did something terribly wrong, her fight is with me." Elesis then turned towards the girl named Moon. "Your fight is with me, leave them out of it." Moon nodded and watched Elesis, " So you admit it you fake. However I am an honorable knight so... Ellie I won't fight you in that pathetic condition." She then disappeared. I heard a thump only to find Elesis on the ground. "Sis..."

Ara was fine, we all were, but we wanted answers. "Elesis?" I watched my sister turn her head and I winced, "Don't worry Els I'm fine... And you guys can stop listening to us, just come in, I will answer any questions... If I'm up to it..." The door fell and everyone fell on top of each other.

...

I get it now, Elesis was best friends with the girl and accidentally uncovered a secret, but then someone told someone and soon the rumors fell all across Ruben so she was banished and she blamed it all on Elesis... "Elsword?" "Yea?" I answered, "She loved you like a brother and so did her sister, but I really don't know what happened, sorry for all the trouble." I shook my head and smiled, "it's fine sis, go to sleep." As she dozed off I walked away, my sister was supposed to fight a guhimo... I decided to track her down instead, for my sister.

"Elsword?!" Aisha ran off to me. I froze, "Yes?" Rena walked towards us, side by side with Raven, "tell us elsword, we're here for you." I blinked once then twice and Chung gave me a thumbs up as he walked towards me with the others, "If you're going to attack her for Elesis, I'm in." Raven nodded, "Count me in too." Ara giggled shyly, "Ditto, for both me and Eun." Eve gave her kind, rare smile, "We're all in."

We went inside an old castle where she was rumored to be and looked around. "Moon!" "Yessssssss?" Her voice acted like a snake empathizing the s's. "Come and fight me, it's me, Elsword." "Elsword? Elesis's little brother? Els?" She appeared in front of my face and the others behind me raised their weapons. "Well, of course you didn't come alone... Well I don't leave this place without guards either." Glitters appeared everywhere and soon we were surrounded. Then we fought, it wasn't bloody since we weren't fighting other humans, but we got hurt so we shed a lot of our blood, but won. Soon Moon did an illusion and swooped down to us, wings appearing from no where, as she passed me I heard her say 'B-1,' and she fled.

Then we walked back talking to each other. Ara said, "I heard her say, '4-5.'" Eve said, "E-6." Add said, "I heard nothing,but R-3... kukukukuk." As everyone said their number and letter, I watched Eve calculating all the data into her core. "I found something," her usual monotone was cloaked with shock, "it's in code. Translating..." Suddenly Eve's voice changed into one similar to Moon's, "Burn 4est (pronounced as forest)." Once Eve was done, I didn't get it, no matter how many times I replayed it in my mind. Ara whispered, "So when are we going to the Burnt Forest?" I blinked and Chung laughed, "Burnt forest? that's what that meant! I thought she was going to burn a forest!" Everyone laughed along with him.

We decided to tell Elesis about it, but then Vanessa and her duty called. She was torn, "Nooo! I want to tell Moon the truth! I want to tell her, it's not my fault! Yet... Duty calls!" Elesis buried her face in her hands and shook her head sadly, and murmured, "what now?" She silently cried, not knowing I was right there watching her, "sis..." Her head snapped up and stared at me, "Did you hear me? Did you see me? Elsword answer me!" Her voice was cloaked with anger, and grief, I shrugged, "No..." She her glare was boring into my skin, "..." "Maybe?" Elesis sighed, "Ignore me Elsword, obviously duty calls first right? I need to put personal business later."

As she walked away she whispered to me, "Be careful when you fight her Elsword, she's very strong." I murmured under my breath, "I know..." She limped away despite her injuries she's always charging into battle, for the sake of the people, for the sake of Elrios. I watched her as she sadly walked away, and whisper, "I hope I chose the right choice. I hope I don't grief or regret my choice in the future..."


End file.
